Disimular
by Ring.Black
Summary: Horo mira a Ren creyendo que éste no se da cuenta. Oneshot, algo dulce, algo raro. Es AU. Pasen y júzguenlo :D.


**Shaman King no es mío. **

…

Horokeu Usui era una persona con muchas características destacables; algunos dirían que él era una persona testaruda, otros, que era un imbécil despistado, la minoría diría que era muy astuto, y la mayoría diría que era alguien completamente bipolar. Sin embargo, hay una en particular en la que todos están de acuerdo: Horo-Horo es la persona menos disimulada que hay sobre el planeta Tierra. Por eso, el día en que Ren Tao piso el colegio, a nadie le fue muy difícil descifrar por qué el Ainu había comenzado a actuar tan extraño y aún más despistado de lo normal.

—Está jodido— Anunció Hao una mañana, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano y observaba a su amigo peliazul, sentado dos mesas más adelante, mirar sin tapujos al chico de ojos dorados.

Yoh suspiró melancólico. Ya lo sabía, desde que ese chico que vino de China se había presentado frente a todos hace ya un año, y su amigo le había clavado la mirada, supo que Horo-Horo estaría jodido, o aún peor, enamorado.

No hubiera sido nada malo que esto pasara, sí el apuesto joven extranjero le hubiera devuelto la mirada, claro. Pero no, eso no paso. En cambio, lo ignoró olímpicamente y jamás le dirigió la palabra en todo el año. Y por supuesto, Horo no se iba a acercar. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo podría pensar, puesto que Usui tiende a ser muy caradura cuando la situación lo amerita, él es muy tímido a la hora de entablar conversación con alguien que le gusta.

Tampoco hubiera sido malo, sí medio colegio no se hubiera enterado de esto. Pero al tierno y enamorado chico de Hokkaido pareció no importarle que todo el mundo se enterara que estaba perdido por su compañero de clase. Aunque ni él mismo lo había admitido abiertamente, ni se lo había confirmado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Pero, claro, no era necesario tampoco.

—El año está por terminar, no pierde nada con sólo intentarlo— Intervino Lyserg, quien llevaba todo el año tratando de convencerlo con que por lo menos le dedicara un mínimo "Hola".

Ambos gemelos hicieron una mueca, Hao de resignación e Yoh, de duda. Ninguno quería meterse en esa pequeña, pero muy perturbadora, obsesión que tenía Usui con mirar fijamente al chino. El Ingles se encogió de hombros y decidió restarle importancia entonces, después de todo, nadie sabía sí Ren Tao estaba enterado sobre los sentimientos de Horokeu, y tampoco nadie se atrevía a preguntarle, puesto que el ojidorado tenía un temperamento nada agradable, una de las razones por las cuales no había afianzado ningún tipo de relación con ninguno de sus pares. En cualquier caso, era mejor dejar el tema ahí.

Esa misma tarde, Horo, en uno de sus despistes habituales, olvidaría su blazer en el colegio.

— ¿Querés qué te acompañemos a buscarlo?— Se ofreció amablemente Lyserg.

—Habla por vos, Inglesa. Yo ya me quiero ir. Auch. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— Se quejó Hao, frunciendo el ceño molesto ante el codazo que le dio su "amigo" de pelo verde.

—Está bien, puedo ir yo solo. Nos vemos después — Aseguró el Ainu, medio divertido, medio irritado. Se despidió y comenzó a andar rápido hacia la escuela.

Lo que nunca se imaginó era que, al llegar, su objeto de deseo seguiría estando el aula ya completamente vacía. Un aire incómodo y pesado se instaló entre ellos, pero Horo-Horo sólo pensaba en una cosa: Ren le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Por primero, y tal vez única vez, el chico lo estaba mirando, y no precisamente con odio. No, era algo más, algo inútil de descifrar y a la vez intenso. Ninguno de lo dos dijo palabra, Usui porque no las encontraba, y Tao porque al parecer estaba muy ocupado mirándolo. O eso creía él.

—No soy idiota— La declaración de Ren fue tan repentina que Horo se sobresaltó. Los ojos dorados parecían haberse congelado casi al mismo tiempo en el que había hablado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó inexplicablemente nervioso y confundido.

Sí antes el aire era pesado, ahora era inexistente. El peliviolaceo se había acercado en un determinado momento que Horokeu no supo cual fue, pero cuando reaccionó ya lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y él ya estaba respirando agitado, con la mejillas coloradas.

—Sabés muy bien de lo que estoy hablando— Respondió al fin, en voz baja e intimidante —. ¿Te pensás qué no me doy cuenta de que mirás todo el tiempo? ¿De qué no siento tus ojos clavados en mí?.

El cuestionamiento lo pilló con la guardia baja, abriendo los ojos de tal manera que, juraba, se le saldrían de las cuencas. No pudo evitar sentirse mal y humillado, había confiado en que jamás lo encararía, al menos, no de forma tan directa, y que no habría posibilidad de atravesar tal vergüenza. Tal vez debería haber sido más precavido y haber aprendido a disimular, cómo le había aconsejado su hermana. O todo el mundo.

Horo sentía la garganta seca y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces, sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras para soltar alguna excusa creíble. No era que fuera un iluso cómo para creer que con eso safaría del problema, pero al menos no se lo quedaría mirando cómo un idiota, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Ren suspiró con decepción al ver la falta de palabras de éste.

—¿Sabías qué es lo que más me molesta de todo esto? Que no te des cuenta de que yo también te miro, que yo también te _deseo_ de igual forma.

Y entonces lo besó. Daba igual quien había sido. El beso no había sido ni de lejos a cómo lo había imaginado, era mejor, mucho mejor. Labios, dientes, lenguas, todo en constante pelea por asumir el control, y a la vez, volviéndose uno. Una desesperación que se podía confundir perfectamente con pasión y necesidad los abordó a ambos por igual, sacudiéndolos cómo una corriente eléctrica.

Ren lo empujó contra la pared con brusquedad y detuvo el beso para mirarlo. No sabía que habría encontrado en sus ojos, pero su sonrisa llena de lasciva y deseo indicaba que le gustaba. Lo volvió a besar, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior en determinados momentos, e introduciendo su lengua experta en cada espacio libre de su boca. Justo cuando Usui sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo más, Tao volvió a separarse de él.

—Conozco un lugar donde podemos terminar esto. ¿Qué decís?— Le preguntó con voz ronca y ojos brillosos de ansiedad.

Y Horo por primera vez se alegró de no haber desarrollado el arte del disimulo, porque de haber sido así, ahora mismo no estaría teniendo el primer (ni el último) mejor polvo de su vida con la persona a la que le pertenecen sus miradas nada disimuladas.

**FIN. **

¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Tanto tiempo, eh. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo espero que les guste este oneshot algo extraño y que surgió en un momento de poco tiempo, pero juro que va con todo el corazón para ustedes :D. A mi, personalmente, me gusto hacerlo y cómo quedo, pero para saber si está bueno, necesito su opinión, así que ya saben donde ir :P.

**Nota**: Mis otros fics van a seguir actualizándose también (¡Sí, salten y pónganse felices (?), a largo plazo, eso si, pero voy a terminarlos a todos. (A veces me pregunto a quien le hablo xD)

Si, gente, **volví.** Besotes :D-


End file.
